Sueños rotos
by Lady Lunera
Summary: Emily ha vuelto a casa, pero no es feliz. Todo lo que ha conocido anteriormente, ya no tiene sentido para ella, y por mucho que le duela, sólo encuentra una solución. Este fic participa en el Reto Temático de Mayo: "Emily Prentiss y Aaron Hotchner" del foro Mentes Criminales: Unidad de Análisis de Conducta.


_Hola. La historia se sitúa en la séptima temporada, antes de la oferta de la Interpol de Easter a Emily._

* * *

Este fic participa en el Reto Temático de Mayo: "Emily Prentiss Y Aaron Hotchner" del foro Mentes Criminales: Unidad de Análisis de Conducta.

Los personajes pertenecen a la CBS y a Jeff Davis

Sueños rotos

Hace algún tiempo que te has quedado sola en la oficina. Todo está oscuro, excepto por la pequeña lámpara de tu escritorio. Estás tan sumida en tus pensamientos que podría caerse el edificio y tú ni te enterarías. No dejas de darle vueltas a cómo has llegado a ésta situación, a cómo has llegado a sentirte así.

Nuestra vida gira en torno al trabajo, y todo empezó hace muchos años cuando estabas en la Interpol, ésto empezó con Lauren Reynols. Tu misión era engañar a Doyle para que confiara en ti y fuera más fácil atraparle, pero te enamorate de él y luego todo fue cuesta abajo. Tu educación diplomática suele hacer que formes una coraza en tus sentimientos, que los anules, que te encierres en ti misma cuando algo no te guste, y eso es lo que hiciste.

Con el tiempo olvidaste a Doyle y todo lo que significó él, la misión y la Interpol, y volviste a ser Emily Prentiss, la hija de la embajadora y la prometedora agente del FBI.

Tenías sueños, y aunque nunca fuiste mujer de citas, novios formales, marido e hijos, sí has pensado en muchas ocasiones en formar una familia, y ves cómo la vida se te escapa, y el trabajo no ayuda. Quieres asentarte, de una forma u otra, y sientes que ésto ya no te llena como antes.

No todo tiene que ver con el horror que ves a diario, viene de lejos, desde aquella noche en Boston, tu vida ha cambiado. Tal vez el cambio había comenzado anteriormente y no lo habías visto, pero desde que despertaste en aquella cama y te dijeron que ibas a "morir", ya no fuiste la misma. Evidentemente, algo así cambia a cualquiera, y pasaste siete meses sola en París, muerta de miedo, llorando cada noche y teniendo pesadillas horribles.

La situación no ha mejorado mucho desde que has vuelto. Sigues con las pesadillas, y aunque te has puesto esa dura coraza, en ocasiones tiene grietas, y te cuesta seguir adelante. Como cada vez que un agente sufre un hecho traumático durante un caso, tiene que tener un seguimiento psicológico, y tú no eres la excepción. No te molesta hablar con la Doctora Merrill, es agradable, pero a veces no sabes si la estás intentando convencer a ella o a ti de que estás bien.

Pensándolo bien, no es tan malo. Te gusta tu trabajo, los chicos te adoran, tienes una buena vida...¿qué falla entonces? No lo sabes, o sí, pero te da miedo verlo, porque no quieres estar sola de nuevo, aunque alejas a todo el mundo de tu lado, cuando lo único que quieren es ayudarte, y quererte.

Das un salto en la silla cuando sientes algo en el hombro. Hotch te mira con una tímida sonrisa, aunque inmediatamente cambia a una cara de preocupación.

-¿Qué haces tan tarde aquí, Emily? ¿Estás llorando?.

-¡No! -dices inmediatamente, pero te sorprendes cuando llevas la mano a tu cara y la notas mojada por las lágrimas.

-Hey, cuéntame qué pasa -Hotch se apoya en la mesa, sin ninguna intención de irse hasta que le cuentes tus problemas.

-¿Y tú qué haces aquí?

-No intentes desviar la atención de lo importante Em, no te vas a librar -levantas la mirada, divertida.- Me he olvidado el móvil, y he venido a buscarlo. Te toca, señorita -su frase te hace sonreír, siempre te hace sonreír.

-Yo...no creo que pueda seguir con ésto durante mucho más tiempo Aaron. No estoy bien, lo he intentado, pero...

-Todos tenemos pesadillas, Em, pasarán pronto -él extiende la mano y te toca el brazo suavemente.

-No es eso, prácticamente ya me he acostumbrado, pero ya no me siento en casa Aaron, éste ya no es mi hogar. Adoro a todo el mundo, he echado de menos las bromas de Reid y Morgan, las charlas con JJ y García, el humor de Rossi, he echado de menos el trabajo, a pesar de lo duro que es a veces, pero llego a casa y ya no es mi casa, Doyle hizo que tuviera miedo de estar allí. Sé que está muerto, que no puede hacerme daño, pero...-durante un instante te callas, no sabes si para recuperar el aliento o para seguir pensando en qué más decir, porque es la primera vez que dices esto en voz alta. Miras a Hotch y el dolor en sus ojos te parte el alma.

-Yo puedo ayudarte Emily, déjame ayudarte, por favor -su voz es apenas un susurro.

-No sé si servirá de algo. Te he apartado de mi, lo intentaste, lo intentamos, pero...

-Emily, te quiero igual que el primer día, intentémoslo de nuevo.

-Y yo, Aaron y yo, pero no quiero hacerte daño -bajas la mirada y tu voz también es un susurro.

Sigues sentada en la silla, con tus manos sobre el regazo y la vista fijas en ella, mientras Hotch está apoyado en la mesa, a sólo unos centímetros de ti. No te atreves a mirarlo de nuevo. Antes de Doyle, habíais empezado una relación, algo vuestro, que nadie más conocía. Era la primera vez que sentiste que podría funcionar, que podrías formar una familia con Jack y Hotch y ser una "mujer normal" Pero todo se torció, y nada volvió a ser igual. Muchas de las lágrimas derramadas en París eran por Aaron, por lo perdido, por lo estúpida que habías sido al no contar con nadie. A la vuelta, y tras un par de meses, poco a poco hicistéis un nuevo acercamiento, pero para ti ya no era lo mismo. Lo amas más que a nada en este mundo, pero precisamente por eso, no puedes estar con él, porque le harías demasiado daño.

Hotch te sigue mirando, y de repente, se acerca a ti, y te abraza. Tú entierras la cabeza en su pecho, y aspiras ese aroma que tanto te gusta. Acaricia tu pelo con ternura, y hacía mucho tiempo, que no te sentías tan segura.

-¿Qué tienes en mente, entonces? -pregunta en voz baja.

-No lo sé, pero necesito irme de aquí, a cualquier parte.

-Puedo recomendarte si quieres. Puedes trabajar donde te propongas.

-Gracias Aaron. Sé que puede confiar en ti.

No sabes el tiempo que pasáis así, abrazados medio a oscuras, pero te transmite una paz que hace mucho tiempo que no sentías.

* * *

 _Tres años después_

Es una tarde de finales de Mayo, lluviosa y calurosa, y prácticamente todo el mundo ya se ha ido. Sólo quedan algunos agentes terminando el papeleo, pero los miembros de tu equipo ya se han marchado. Como siempre, tú te quedarás hasta tarde, porque nadie te espera en casa. Jack está una semana de excursión en Nueva York, así que no tienes nada mejor que hacer que quedarte en la oficina a trabajar.

Hace mucho tiempo, tanto que ni te acuerdas, estaba ella, la única mujer a la que has amado de verdad después de la madre de tu hijo, la mujer con la que te gustaría pasar el resto de tu vida, pero que ella decidió poner un océano de por medio, y a la que ya nunca podrás conseguir. No la has vuelto a ver desde que se fue, hace ya casi tres años, pero la amas como la primera vez que la viste. Un error, puesto que eso te impide conocer a otras mujeres interesantes, pero para ti, la única mujer que merece la pena es Emily Prentiss.

Un golpe en la puerta interrumpe tus pensamientos, y cuando la puerta se abre y la persona que ha llamado entra, tu corazón deja de latir. Emily entra despacio, sonriendo con timidez, y más preciosa que nunca. Lleva un vestido beige, por encima de la rodilla, de talle recto, y una chaqueta a juego. El pelo ondulado, más largo de lo que lo solía llevar antes, y la mirada más..madura. Deja el paragüas apoyado en la pared, y se acerca despacio a la mesa. Tú sales por fin del ensimismamiento y te levantas.

-¿Qué haces aquí? ¿Cuánto tiempo te vas a quedar?

-¿A cuál de las dos quieres que responda primero? -sonríe, y tú te quedas mirando esa sonrisa preciosa que tanto te gusta.

-Perdona yo...me alegro de verte.

-Y yo. Soy la nueva jefa de la Interpol de la sede de Washington, así que -haces un gesto con los brazos.- me quedo aquí. Vuelvo a Quantico.

-¿De verdad? Los chicos se van a alegrar mucho de eso -sonríes y un rayo de esperanza te inunda el alma.

-¿Y tú Aaron? ¿Te alegras de que haya vuelto?

-Por supuesto, mucho más de lo que te imaginas -das un paso hacia ella, y ella hacia ti, hasta que casi os podéis tocar.

Os miráis intensamente durante un minuto, hasta que ella se lanza a tus brazos y os abrazais fuertemente. Te susurra al oído que te quiere y que ahora ya sí, ya está en casa.

 _FIN_

* * *

 ** _Nota:_** _Siempre pensé que Emily nunca estaba tan bien como nos querían hacer ver, aunque bien es cierto que ella es "una chica fuerte" y no nos deja ver lo débil que puede ser. Yo quería reflejar "los días malos" que podría tener después de vivir una expericiencia así. ¡Gracias por leer!_


End file.
